Mistletoe
by kittyhere
Summary: Every year around Christmas time, Fred and George release magic mistletoe onto the Hogwarts grounds. This year, it has decided to target Harry and a certain blond... (harryxdraco)


**Hey loves! This is just a quick Christmas drabble that popped in my head this morning **

Christmas at Hogwarts was the best time of year, in Harry's opinion. It was warm and bright inside, with candles and what seemed like a hundred Christmas trees in rows upon rows in the Great Hall. Everyone seemed happier, looking forward to the feast and the presents, and it was one of the best times in the year because Harry felt he finally had a family. It was already his sixth Christmas at Hogwarts, but each year felt like a brand new celebration, and it never got old for him.

But the halls of Hogwarts were not exactly- safe, at Christmas time. Fred and George always let loose magical mistletoe, which would literally trap you in place until you kissed the other person. Harry had been able to avoid it so far this year, but last year he had been forced to kiss an over eager Ravenclaw girl. Ron had laughed for hours over that one, stating that Harry had looked like he was kissing a fish.

It was the last day of school before the Christmas break, and Harry was walking back to Charms after using the Loo. He had unfortunately splashed water all over himself when the sink had gone haywire (he suspected Fred and George) and now looked like he didn't know how to hold a cup, which was exactly what Draco Malfoy told him when they ran into each other in the halls. "Shove off, Malfoy." Harry responded. He wasn't about to let the weasel wreck his holiday mood. "Shouldn't you be in class, anyways?" Harry groaned, frustrated when the blond wouldn't move out of his way. Malfoy smirked. "I've got a spare," he drawled lazily, spite filling his tone.

Rolling his eyes, Harry tried to push past him, but found that he couldn't get Malfoy to move an inch. "Seriously, _move."_ Harry spat, getting angry. "Don't you think I would if I could? I don't exactly want-" suddenly the other boy froze, looking at Harry in what could only be described horror. Harry's brain clicked into place, and at seemingly the same time, both boys looked above their heads.

Hanging there was what could only be described as a monster- at least in Harry and Draco's minds. Fred and George's magic mistletoe hung there, innocently swinging above their heads in vibrant greens and reds. Draco was first to react. "No- no way. I'm not kissing _you."_ He hissed, visibly shuddering. "I don't exactly want to snog you either." Harry said angrily. But he knew that in minutes, class would be over and students would be filling the hallways, and Harry knew better than to expect help from them. No, those kids would probably jump at the chance to see enemies Harry and Draco lock lips. For a few minutes, he watched Draco fruitlessly try to find a way out of it, but Fred and George were good. It was kiss, or be stuck here.

"We just have to do it." He said, wrinkling his nose at the thought. Sure, Malfoy was certainly attractive, but the tow of them _hated _each other. Meanwhile, he realized Malfoy was staring at him like he had grown a second head. "Look," Harry hissed. "Class will be over in minutes and then we'll have to do it in front of everyone." He ended with a snap.

If it was possible, Malfoy got even paler. Harry set himself. It would just be a quick peck, he didn't have to make out with the guy. Before he could panic and back out, he grabbed Malfoy's face and pulled it into his.

Maklfoy tried to let out an indignant shout, but was silenced when their lips met. Harry could immediately smell the others cologne, and it could only be described as smelling of what he'd imagine liquid gold would smell like- rich and prestigious, but addictive in a way. He imagined Malfoy could hear his heart beating, pounding right through his chest. Harry was suddenly very aware that the mistletoe's magic had lifted, but neither of them had moved away from each other. Malfoy's hands had settled on Harry's hips at some point, and Harry unknowingly tilted his head, their noses bumping together in the process. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry realized that Malfoy was _good _at this- kissing. The kiss deepened, and both of them seemed to realize where they were and jumped back from each other.

Malfoy's face was flushed, and his breath came in short gasps. Harry could only imagine he looked similar, and he could feel his glasses sitting tilted on his face. "Well," Harry said awkwardly. "we can move now." He was aware of how breathless he sounded, and tried to fill his lungs up again. Dra- Malfoy just nodded. "I should probably um-" Malfoy cleared his throat, "go, um, tell a professor theres still one of those loose." He finished, still flushed. Harry nodded, and watched Malfoy walk away.

Harry began walking again to get back to charms, and for the first time since he had arrived at Hogwarts, he found himself looking forward to the next time he bumped into Malfoy in the hallways.

**Please review, and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
